The Madness Within
by YukinoHana015
Summary: Luka learns about her dark past with the others and found out the truth hidden behind the asylum


The Author's note:

I do not own Vocaloid and the story is fictional. All credits go to the owners and makers of vocaloid.

**Vocaloid: The Madness Returns**

**Prologue: Their Madness Within.**

In a dark place where bad memories are locked away, in an asylum where evil roams a memory waiting to be remembered, a Devil and an Angel were talking about the night that wasn't supposed to be remembered. She was sitting down a ragged chair while the devil was standing and staring at her as if examining her.

"Why?" he asked her with his pen and note looking at her.

"It was… My fault…" She cried as she held her toy rabbit tightly.

"Yes... It's your fault Luka. It has always been you. You did this to them." The doctor's eyes went serious as he stood up then walked behind her then put his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "Lock it all away luka. All the memories. Lock all unnecessary things and forget Wonderland ever happened."

A few years later after being locked out in the asylum, they decided to put her in an orphanage for orphans who have had the same fate as her. Orphans that killed and burned their friends and family and could not remember their names but the numbers around their necks. Only a few can remember some memories from their past but not entirely what happened to them. These special children were called Vocaloids for they are the only children who remembers a few of those shattered memories.

Kaito Shion, killed his family and stashed the bodies in refrigerators and ate their flesh.

Len and Rin Kagamine, Len raped his little sister, went crazy and started to hurt himself occasionally, Rin despite of what happened, keeps preventing Len from hurting himself and stays by his side, the latter eventually stopped, from insanity changed to guilt and barely talked ever since.

Miku, killed her boyfriend for cheating on her and beheaded him after stabbing him a few times, as long her murdered lover wasn't mentioned, she's 'fine'.

And last but not the least, Luka, the most insane child that has been sent to the asylum for burning a whole town to ashes and said she was doing it for the sake of her Wonderland.

This five children got together with only one reason, To retrieve their memories, and find out the truth.

It was another boring day at the orphanage with nothing to do after their daily visit with Doctor Raison.

"Wasting Doctor's time again eh Luka?" number 7 said mocking her while she just continued to walk down the stairs.

"Hey Luka!" Kaito shouted with ice cream on his hand.

"Oh hey Kai..." She replied with a straight face as if no interest of talking to anyone.

Kaito then approached her then rolled his fingers on her soft pink hair. "What's with the long face neh?" She remained silent and just started walking out the orphanage's door with Kaito still following her.

She stood for a moment and asked, "Are you trying to hit on me?" While Kaito paused and sweat-dropped.

Luka walked away as fast as she could to get away from Kaito. She wanted to be alone. While she was walking, she saw a baby bear walking down the dark, which caught the Kagamine twin's attention as well.

"Hey! Len! Look, there's a baby bear walking there." Rin told her twin brother, who also noticed it, and nodded in reply.

"Follow?" Len asked, much to their surprise, the bear turned around and glared at Luka, telling her to follow it.

Luka walked up to both of the twins and she placed her hands on them. "We should, and take the little guy to it's parents."

"I don't know why but I'm smelling an adventure here." Kaito mused, "Count me in."

"Kaito, this isn't a game." Luka said sternly, not having time for his silly games. "Come on."

As the four of them followed the cub, Miku caught up to them because she saw the four following said animal.

A few minutes of walking and following, they eventually made it to the rooftop of a building and the bear just stood with its two legs on the edge of the building, as if waiting for them.

Miku made the first comment: "A standing bear, now that's weird, don't you think?"

Kaito agreed, "Yeah, pretty much..."

The bear smirked and began to say in a dreadful, masculine voice, **"Shattered memories, here and there, you may think it's your fault, but is that what you believe? I can tell, falsified, true? Or False? Within the darkness, you'll find the light.**" it's small paw grew into an abnormal size, ready to splatter them. "**BATHE IN DARKNESS TO FIND THE LIGHT!**" it roared as his large paw swooped down, causing the younger (Miku, Len and Rin) to scream as the elder Vocaloids embraced the children to take the impact...

But none came as all of them felt a pull from their heads, making them dive into darkness, not screaming for help, just accepting it in contemplative silence.

The bear suddenly transformed into a frail, skinny boy, who was in a coughing fit. "_Wonderland... is slowly crumbling..._" the boy faded like a mist and entered the dark hole he had made. The hole disappeared.

* * *

><p>The depth of the darkness that the quintet we're falling into seemed endless, the speed wasn't fast, it was slow, gravity defying, yet somewhat peaceful. Butterflies danced about the quintet and their clothes were magically fixed, as if it was freshly worn. Their fell stops, gravity has induced their lower extremities to take control again.<p>

"Wonderland?" Luka asked herself, as the twins, Miku and Kaito stared at the scenery with awe.

Miku felt so much peace, "This place is so beautiful..."

"**Is that what you think, my little Hatsune? While the cover of this book, seems to be beautiful, the contents, oh so horrible!**" A masculine, singsong voice boomed their heads, causing them to be alert, with a dance of leaves, butterflies and magic, a man, a forehead shorter than the vocaloid, black messy hair matting his head, chocolate brown eyes looking at them sternly, and what's left of his body is a mass of battle armor.

The male Kagamine pointed at the man. "Who?" his voice hoarse, yet demanding.

The man chuckled lightly. "**Dear child, in Luka's terms, I'm the Cheshire! Yet in a form, more understandable.** **Call me what suits you child!**" he said in a strained, friendly voice.

Luka remembered him if slightly. "What happened? What's wrong with you? Where's your skin and bones from your waist down?"

Cheshire sighed, "**My child, my child, I won't jest, the truth is, Wonderland's a mess!**"

Kaito didn't buy it. "A mess? This?"

"**You don't believe? Travel further, then you'll see!**" Cheshire replied as he coughed. "**My time is almost up, I'll help you later, for now I need a nap.**" he dissipated, and the mass of armor crashed and turned to metallic dust, except for the pair of gauntlets. "**Use these gauntlets on your way Luka, it may save your life.**"

Luka grabbed Cheshire's remaining armor and the pair of gauntlets seemed to magically fit her arms. She turned around and said to the remaining four. "Let's go."

Kaito grinned and cracked his knuckles. "I know adventure when I see one. This is gonna be- OMF!" said man was knocked down by the ground courtesy of the teal-haired teen.

"Shut up." Miku said, irritated.

"_I wonder, how will five, mentally disturbed children will fix this? No matter, I'll see to this._" Cheshire monologued to himself.

"**Before I nap, I forgot one thing!**" Cheshire reappeared in front of them. "**Take these.**"

Five different auras assimilated from the thin air in front of them, leaving the five confused, "**Reach for it.**"

As they placed their hands inside the glowing blobs, they felt something solid, they grabbed for it, and pulled it.

"**Vorpal Weapons, I call them, different abilities, I gave them!**" Cheshire said.

Kaito's weapon is a poleaxe, having ornate designs on it's blade which glows in a dark blue. Vorpal Axe

Miku's weapon is akin to a sword, it's blade glowing an ominous green. Vorpal Sword

Len and Rin's were spears of an average length, decorated in yellow and black. Vorpal Spears

And lastly Luka's, Vorpal Blade that took the shape of a kitchen knife, glowing in a poisonous pink.

"A knife, how would a knife help me you silly cat?" Luka asked Cheshire.

"**Abilities far beyond the reach of the other's size. Now scat! And don't call me a cat!**" Cheshire disappeared once again.

She pouted with dismay for she did not like the weapon that the half beast bestowed upon her. "Oh, great! a kitchen knife! I can definitely make you guys some sandwich while fighting!"

Chapter 1 End.


End file.
